LA TRISTEZA EN MIS OJOS
by Genddrene
Summary: Un dia de otoño mi pequeña me descubre melancolica... Entonces decido compartir con ella el secreto de la tristeza en mis ojos.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si y CUALQUIER SEMEJANZA CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRISTEZA EN MIS OJOS**_

Un día de otoño, estaba tranquilamente sentada bajo uno de los hermosos árboles que ya lentamente iba perdiendo sus hojas. Una tenue llovizna caía desde lo alto dando a la atmosfera que me rodeaba un ambiente que simplemente me agradaba, un ambiente tranquilo que llenaba mi corazón de nostalgia.

Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y me dedique a hacer volar mi imaginación. Cuando más distraída estaba siento un leve tirón de mi vestido…

-_Mamá, mamá! Mamita! _

_-Que sucede cariño? Mama estaba pensando muy lejos._

La tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo.

-_Mami, porque cuando hay llovizna tu te pones tan melancólica? No veo lucecitas en tus ojos, y yo se que cuando no hay lucecitas en tus ojos es porque estas muy triste…_

_-Te contare una historia. Pero será un secreto entre tu y yo, si? _

_-Te escucho mamita, soy toditito oídos._

_-Nunca creí que hubiera logrado uno de mis sueños. Ingresar a esta prestigiosa universidad era lo que más quería en la vida. Y luche dos años por este sueño. No sabía que tantas vueltas iba a dar mi vida en tan poco tiempo. Pero era de esperarse. Había puesto mi alma y mi corazón en lograr estar aquí. Además nunca imagine que conocería personas que iban a cambiar mi vida para siempre._

_Los primeros meses dentro de la universidad pasaron lentamente sin contratiempos (excepto con una que otra materia que me resultaba sumamente pesada), hasta que me dije que debía comenzar a hacer mas amigos dentro del grupo, sumándole al hecho de que éramos bastantes… Creo que una buena convivencia es muy importante. _

_Comencé a entablar amistad con una de las compañeras, que al principio no me caía para nada bien (créanme, me cayo mal por un trabajo), pero luego resulto ser una incondicional. Aunque tiempo después me di cuenta que era una loca sin remedio, pero la adoraba como no tenia idea._

_Pero antes me había acercado primeramente a un grupo de tres varones… Sin dudas eran muy graciosos. Y yo como siempre me acerque a hablarlos sin pensarlo dos veces. Los tres de verdad que eran increíbles. Nos reíamos como locos y cuando había esperas largas para la siguiente clase nos sentábamos a fastidiar a uno de ellos que era el más "molestable". Era todo un show. Y yo disfrutaba._

_Me encantaba encontrar tan buenos amigos. Pero había algo más. El tiempo fue pasando lentamente. Ya llegábamos a casi a los últimos meses del año y la amistad con todo el grupo se fue haciendo más y más sólida. Inclusive llegamos a tener un grupo entre todos, donde me llegue a sentir como en familia. Adoraba estar con ellos, eso sin contar que pasaba miles de días encerrada en esa universidad con ellos. _

_Pero sin darme cuenta, comencé a relacionarme con uno de los niños. Era extraño, porque nunca fue de mucho hablar, sino más bien de solo bromear cuando estábamos en grupo. Nos fuimos acercando mucho y lentamente se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo. Nos contábamos todo, pasamos horas y horas hablando de todo lo que nos gustaba, nos molestaba. De lo que habíamos vivido, de nuestros miedos. Inclusive algunas veces el me sermoneaba suavemente, hasta que el sin saberlo me hacía llegar a las lagrimas. Pero sus palabras me alentaban._

_Así también yo me fui abriendo lentamente con él, hasta que ya no era una simple amistad. Lentamente, un cálido sentimiento se instalo en mi corazón y comencé a sentir miedo nuevamente. Tenía miedo de que yo me terminara enamorando irremediablemente de el. Y comencé a pelear contra lo que me negaba a sentir. Pero no pude más._

_Hasta que un día en una salida de grupo me anime a decírselo. Pero no lo hice. Que conste que tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Pero me acobarde. No quería perderlo como amigo, porque sinceramente era una de las mejores personas que pude haber conocido. Y sencillamente no lo quería lejos de mi vida. _

_Pero tampoco quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía. Así que se lo dije. No de la manera convencional, sabes? Se lo dije en un mensaje de texto. Sencillamente fui cobarde. Menos mal era un fin de semana. Cuando recibí una respuesta de el, sentí que mi corazón iba a parar. Quería llorar. Pero me aguante. Y me dijo que debía esperar. _

_Al comenzar nuevamente las clases, hablamos sobre lo que me había atrevido a decirle. Con las palabras más sinceras me rechazo sutilmente. Pero me había prometido que continuaríamos con nuestra amistad. Y así lo hicimos._

_Llegaron los exámenes finales y entre tantas cosas que pasaban, yo simplemente soñaba con que algún día dejaría de ser solo su amiga._

_Hasta que ese momento llego._

_Fue días antes de mi último examen final. Fue un fin de semana. Pero esa semana antes, había dejado de hablarme. Lo sentía distante, pero simplemente me hice la desentendida. Nuestras peleas de amigos eran así. Yo decía algo y el se enojaba y yo lo dejaba en paz hasta que la rabia se le pasase. Pero no sabia que había algo detrás._

_Ese sábado habíamos tenido una práctica para el examen final que seria en cuatro días más. Me fui con mi nueva amiga loca a mi casa. Luego seguimos hablando por chat. Mientras mas entretenidas estábamos siento que me llega un mensaje y adivina que, pequeña?_

_-Que paso, mamita?_

_- ERA EL. Era un mensaje que decía que el ya no quería ser amigo mío. Me entristecí al comienzo. Y le respondí que ya lo sospechaba y que no importaba que aun así lo iba a seguir queriendo con todo mi corazón. Pero mientras yo enviaba ese mensaje me llego otro con las palabras "tal vez algo mas, pero estoy confundido, pero lo que te dije es verdad". _

_No lo podía creer, simplemente era algo inesperado. Yo juraba y perjuraba que era una broma. Hasta que me dijo que si yo lo rechazaba el lo iba a entender, ya que tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por mi._

_Sabes que reí como loca. Me sentí fuerte, feliz. Era algo mágico, irreal. Simplemente indescriptible. No podía creer lo feliz que unas simples palabras me habían hecho. Y comenzó la mejor etapa de mi vida. Tenia solo 20 años, hija. Pero había vivido mucho y sufrido mucho. Había tenido a tu padre primero. Pero nada era comparado con esto. Sencillamente me di cuenta que mi mundo se detuvo para centrarse solo en el._

_- y como era el, mami? Era tan guapo como papá?_

_- No pequeña. Era una persona común, pero con una luz que iluminaba hasta la mas cerrada oscuridad, unos ojos que transmitían una paz y una fortaleza increíbles, sus manos siempre sostuvieron las mías cuando todo se volvía y sombrío y secaban mis lagrimas cuando algo malo sucedía._

_- Y porque no están juntos mami?_

_- No lo supe proteger de mí. No supe conservarlo. Así que después de tan solo unos cortos pero intensos meses, la magia entre nosotros se acabó. Aun así lo seguía viendo. Éramos compañeros, así que decidimos llevar un trato cordial. _

_- Pero, y el te quería mami?_

_- Créeme pequeña que si. Sus ojos cambiaban completamente conmigo. Su voz se volvía la más hermosa melodía de mis días, su pecho era el lugar donde siempre me acobijaba. Y donde mis oídos oían el latido de su corazón._

_- Y ahora que sabes de el?_

_- Se que es muy feliz, mi amor. Es feliz al lado de una mujer sencillamente maravillosa, que supo cuidar de el. No como yo que siempre viví con mi miedo. Con esa inseguridad que tu padre me había dejado antes de volver a reaparecer en mi vida._

A estas alturas, mis lágrimas caían copiosamente por mis mejillas. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Su intensa mirada, sus locuras, esas bromas que me hacia, cuando me hacia sonrojar, cuando me hacia reír, cuando me miraba tan dulcemente. Cada vez que decía que me amaba. Y aun me duele. Pero ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Entonces solo me queda ser feliz con mi hermosa pequeña, que ahora me mira con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojitos se encuentran acuosos.

_- No te pongas triste mami. Porque eres feliz también, verdad?_

_- Claro que si, mi pequeña. Tú haces de mi mundo un lugar simplemente maravilloso. _

_- Y tienes su recuerdo mami._

_-Y son esos recuerdos los que me hacen llorar._

Abrace fuertemente a mi pequeña. Era verdad. Mi vida ahora solo giraba alrededor de mi niña. Mi esposo cree que lo amo. Pero no es así. El cree que su regreso a mi vida fue lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido. No sabe que cuando estoy a su lado, imagino que es otra persona. Que esta casa, la comparto con la persona a la que entregue mi corazón. Siento como mi niña me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se desliza hasta llegar al suelo. La veo correr hasta que llega al lugar donde se encuentra mi reproductor. Afanosamente busca una canción hasta que la encuentra.

Y al oír sus acordes… simplemente mire al cielo y deje que mis lágrimas que entremezclasen con las finas gotas que caían a mí alrededor…

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje__  
__con rumbo hacia lo desconocido__  
__no se si algún día vuelva a verte__  
__no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.___

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones__  
__dijiste no soy yo es el destino__  
__y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba__  
__tenia que elegir otro camino.___

_De que me sirve la vida__  
__si no la vivo contigo__  
__de que me sirve la esperanza__  
__si es lo ultimo que muere__  
__y sin ti ya la he perdido.___

_De que me sirve la vida__  
__si eres lo que yo pido,__  
__voy detrás de tu ternura__  
__pero no me queda duda__  
__que me dejas sin tus besos.___

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo__  
__pues creo no habrá otra ocasión__  
__para decirte que no me arrepiento__  
__de haberte entregado el corazón.___

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones__  
__dijiste no soy yo es el destino__  
__y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba__  
__tenia que elegir otro camino.___

_De que me sirve la vida__  
__si no la vivo contigo__  
__de que me sirve la esperanza__  
__si es lo ultimo que muere__  
__y sin ti ya la he perdido.___

_De que me sirve la vida__  
__si eres lo que yo pido,__  
__voy detrás de tu ternura__  
__pero no me queda duda__  
__que me dejas sin tus besos.__  
_

Si. Lastimosamente fue el destino. Pero si encontré algo bueno en mi vida sin ti. Y es a mi adorada pequeña.

Al morir lentamente las últimas notas de esa canción sequé mis lágrimas. Me dirijo lentamente a mi habitación donde encuentro a mi pequeño osito rosa. Es el único recuerdo que aun conservo. La tomo entre mis brazos y me recuesto en la cama donde comienzo a sollozar, hasta caer profundamente dormida. Ya que solo en mis sueños, lo puedo ver…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHICAS!

Ya se que simplemente soy una desaparecida. Pero ando como loca en este momento. Pero quise escribir esta dulce escena. Se la imaginaron no? Aunque no lo crean seguramente a mas de una nos pasa que extrañamos inmensamente a alguien. Y yo quise expresar lo que seguramente he de sentir en esos momentos. Pero quiero leerlas. Saber de ustedes! Espero que con esto me disculpen el retraso fenomenal que esta sufriendo una llegada muy especial. Pero que será ENORMEMENTE recompensado. Pasen a leer las demás historias y espero seguir leyendo a algunas que veo y andan desaparecidas! Las quiero chicas!

PD: La canción es de CAMILA y se llama DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA. (Créanme que esta canción hace que las lagrimas se me caigan!)


End file.
